Birds
by OakeX
Summary: 'I've always liked birds..." Sabrina murmured drowsily "Really?" Puck replied' My attempt at light-hearted writing, features out-of-character Puck, but attempted in-character Sabrina. Oneshot.


**So I've been told by a friend that my writing can get a little 'heavy' at times, or like a little too emotional, so this is my attempt at writing something reasonably light-hearted (although my oneshot called 'Shopping' in 'And Stood Awhile In Thought' is probably the most light-hearted fanfiction story I've ever written, just some shameless advertising there). Puck is ridiculously out-of-character in this story, but I tried my best with Sabrina. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

><p>"I've always liked birds..." Sabrina murmured drowsily<p>

"Really?" Puck replied

"Yeah... they're so free and airy fairy..."

Puck winced. Did she have to use airy fairy? "That's probably the weirdest thing I've ever heard you say Grimm."

She giggled. "I don't care. They make such nice sounds though don't they? Birds..." She drifted off, under the starchy white hospital sheets.

He shook his head, picking up a bottle on the bench beside her. "Just what kind of drugs do they have you hooked up on?" he muttered thoughtfully, casting a quick glance to the dressed wound on her side. _Her birthday's coming up..._ he thought _I should probably do something nice for her, us dating and all. Plus, the old lady would yell at me if I didn't. _He looked out the window. _What though?_ A sparrow fluttered past. He smiled.

...

"Happy birthday 'Brina!" Daphne gambolled into her room, holding a wrapped box, which she promptly thrust into her sister's hands. "Here's your gift."

Said birthday girl smiled drowsily and slowly set the box down, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She yawned. "Thanks Daph," she said, clambering out of bed and stretching "but I just woke up. Couldn't you have waited a bit?"

"Yep," she nodded enthusiastically "but Puck said he had a surprise for you in his room and I wanted you to get my present first."

"A surprise?" Sabrina asked incredulously "From Puck?!"

"Uh huh. See, I told you he can be nice. You should probably go, he won't let me see it."

"Well uh... alright then I suppose." She zipped on a jacket and drained a glass of water, striding down the hallway to Puck's room. She knocked on the door. _If he pranks me, on my birthday of all days, I'm going to kill him_.

The door opened a fraction, and Puck peeked his head out. He had a couple of large scratches on his face, and his hair was messier than usual.

"Grimm." He said, panting. "Ok, come in, but close the door behind you. Quickly." He disappeared, and the hinges creaked slowly. She flashed inside, pulling the chain closed once she was inside, and turned to the fairy behind her.

"Ok Puck, what's this sur-" She was suddenly drowned out by a cacophony of noise, as a terrible screeching sound suddenly erupted into the room. It went on for half a minute, and if Sabrina hadn't had her hands clapped to her ears, she would have noticed that there was a peculiar tune to the screeching, mimicking a very famous song. When the noise finally died down, she glared at the boy in front of her, who was wincing also.

"What was that?!" she almost-shouted, ducking her head down as the ringing in her ears very slowly subsided.

"I didn't have a lot of time to train them!" he almost-shouted, in what could be interpreted as a defensive tone "You try and train all these birds!"

"...Birds?"

"Yeah," he said simply "birds". He snapped his fingers, and suddenly hundreds and hundreds of those feathered creatures appeared, perched everywhere from tree branches to the boxing ring to Puck's trampoline. "You said you liked them."

"Oh my gosh..." she trailed off, eyes travelling everywhere, and she took a tentative step forward. No matter where she looked, she could see birds, so many birds, from the strutting peacock to the cawing eagle to the scratchy-voiced parrot. Her eyes sparkled, she felt a very brief tightening in her throat, and she turned to the grinning male behind her.

"So...?" he said "What do you think?"

"I... I..." She cleared her throat "Except for the screaming part at the start, it's really great." She smiled. "Thanks."

His grin grew wider, and he inclined his head towards a shady part in the forest. "I'm going to take a nap over there. When you're done, we can hang out or something." He flew off, and propped his back against a tree when he landed, his body growing instantly slack as he fell asleep. Sabrina chuckled and shook her head, before walking off to climb a tree with a particularly large falcon in it.

...

"So why do you like birds anyway?" Puck asked. They were sitting down on a grassy bank, and a river burbled beside their feet.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "they're just cool."

"Oh come on. There has to be a reason."

"Well..." she looked ahead, and made an indecisive noise. "I guess it's 'cause they're so free you know? Like, whenever they want they can just... fly. They can just go where ever they want. That must be really cool. I wish I could fly, sometimes." She sighed, putting her head down, and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard the swish of wind, and she was being lifted off the ground, as the thrum of beating wings filled her ears. She turned her head to the side, and saw him grinning cheekily at her, holding her tightly to his chest as he flew.

"Puck," she said "what are you doing?"

"I'm showing you what it's like to fly, obviously." But he said it light-heartedly, with an upwards twitch of his lips.

"Oh." She said. "Great." And then she stopped talking and laughed, as the air continued to rush past her face, as she felt the pulse of two hearts (one in her chest, one by her side), and she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my attempt at writing something a little more casual. I hope you didn't find it that bad, tell me whether you like my emotional or light-hearted stuff better. Thanks for reading, and please review.<strong>


End file.
